


Мошки в янтаре

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл не верит в Бога, не молится и не исповедуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мошки в янтаре

Церковь Святого Августина находилась в самом центре Бикон-Хиллс, напротив Центрального парка в окружении высоких дубов и каштанов. Белоснежные стены притягивали к себе взгляд каждый раз, как Дерек проходил мимо. И каждый раз он замирал на полушаге, раздумывая, не зайти ли внутрь. Не то, чтобы он был сильно верующим. Он просто чувствовал эту странную ауру вокруг церкви, и его тянуло туда. Манило спокойствием, обещанием мира и покоя. Каждый раз он проходил мимо.  
Дерек никогда не искал прощения своим ошибкам – считал, что не достоин этого. Однако сегодня тянущаяся к голубому безоблачному небу белоснежная церковь звала его органной музыкой, слышимой даже на другой стороне улицы.  
Дерек стоял и смотрел на массивные двери, распахнутые настежь. Неприкрытое приглашение для всех страждущих и желающих. Стаканчик с кофе почти опустел, и Хейл, замешкавшись, все-таки сделал последний глоток, направившись через дорогу.  
Будоражащие звуки органа заставляли волоски на загривке вставать дыбом.  
Он не был в церкви с самого детства. Последний раз он был здесь с семьей, когда крестили младшего сына Питера – Джейми. Неприятные воспоминания хлестнули по лицу не хуже настоящей пощечины. Прошло больше десяти лет, а боль от потери всей стаи до сих пор была слишком сильной. Как и вина, пожирающая его год за годом. Дерек не искал прощения и, откровенно говоря, оно было не нужно ему. Он не молился Богу уже давно – Бог не спас его родных, не вернул их ему, - и он не хотел исповедоваться незнакомцу, который принял бы его за сумасшедшего, скажи Хейл хоть слово про оборотней.  
Дерек…  
Он просто хотел ощутить покой и умиротворение, что манили его каждый раз, когда он был рядом, ощутить их всей кожей, надышаться ими и хоть на долю секунды забыться.  
Пересилив внезапную волну страха, он вошел внутрь, словно нырнул в незнакомые воды.  
Полумрак и волнующая музыка органа выкрали его страх, растворив в атмосфере таинственности и покоя. 

???

Внутри было несколько человек. Все они сидели на расстоянии друг от друга, закрыв глаза, и то ли слушали музыку, то ли молились. Никто не говорил и, казалось бы, даже не шевелился.  
Спустя несколько минут он поймал себя на мысли, что все беспокойство оседает на самом дне души плотным слоем ила.  
Прикрыв глаза, Дерек проглотил ком в горле и расслабился.  
Казалось, он просидел так всего несколько минут, однако, когда музыка стихла, он взглянул на часы – прошло больше часа, и в церкви не было никого, кроме него.  
Поднявшись со скамьи, он спрятал руки в карманы куртки и вышел на улицу. Солнечный свет ослепил на одно мгновение, а шум оживленной улицы оглушил. Потребовалась минута, чтобы совладать с внезапной легкой дезориентацией. Однако внутри царили покой и тишина.  
Постоянное напряжение, которое ни на секунду не покидало его, ослабило хватку. Казалось бы, ничего сверхъестественного не произошло за этот час, но Дерек ощущал, как литосферные плиты его жизни сдвинулись.  
Улыбнувшись и покачав головой, он направился вниз по улице, мимо парка и уличных кафе.  
Ясный день больше не раздражал, не раздражали и крики детей, и смех взрослых. Он ощущал спокойствие, словно огромную зияющую рану в его груди закрыли марлевой повязкой. Ненадежно и ненадолго, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вновь ощутить подобие умиротворения. 

??? 

Как минимум раз в неделю Дерек вновь возвращался в Церковь Святого Августина. Это попахивало фанатизмом, но он не особо углублялся в причины своих походов. Хейл не молился и не исповедовался – просто наслаждался тишиной и покоем, что дарило ему это место. Энергетика здесь была невероятной, она кутала его в теплый кокон апатии и безмятежности, и напряженные мышцы расслаблялись сами собой.  
Иногда вновь играла органная музыка, иногда пел церковный хор. Один раз Дерек даже попал на воскресную службу и, поразмыслив, все-таки остался. Он хотел уйти, чувствуя себя лишним, но все же остался. Замер у самых дверей на последней скамье и просидел там до самого конца мессы. Голос пожилого священника – отца Купера, - дрожал, но проносился от самого алтаря до дверей, возносясь к сводчатому потолку.  
Людей было много, но не настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
Никто не смотрел на него, не кидал подозрительных взглядов и не шептался, думая, что он не слышит. Впервые Хейл чувствовал себя так спокойно в окружении людей. 

??? 

Аарон Гэмбел, хозяин автомастерской, в которой Дерек работал, однажды невзначай обронил:  
\- Я заметил тебя в церкви, сынок. Если тебе нужно, то воскресные смены можно заменить на смены в понедельник.  
Дерек поморщился и сжал губы. Ему не нравилось, что кто-то лез в его жизнь. Он с трудом переносил любое общение, что уж говорить про такие темы.  
За последнее время он, кажется, подзабыл, как звучит его голос. Лора звонила последний раз неделю назад узнать, как у него дела, и разговор занял минуту и семь секунд - слишком долго для Дерка, но его мнение в расчет не шло.  
Ни с кем больше он не хотел и не собирался говорить.  
Дернув плечом, он вытер взмокший лоб тряпкой и нахмурился.  
Мистер Гэмбел ждал ответа.  
\- Меня устраивают смены в воскресенье.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо.  
Отвернувшись, Хейл вновь склонился над капотом, игнорируя удушающее любопытство и жалость со стороны хозяина мастерской.  
Естественно, в Бикон-Хиллс не было ни одного человека, кто не помнил бы пожар, унесший жизни одиннадцати человек. Сколько бы лет не прошло, все до сих пор помнили ту трагедию.  
До конца рабочего дня он больше не проронил ни слова, ощущая бессильную злобу и раздражение. 

???

Возможно, Дерек должен был предвидеть и такой вариант событий. Все-таки, судьба не сильно баловала его. Точнее сказать – никогда. Судьба, откровенно говоря, ненавидела Хейла.  
Именно поэтому, едва он обрел что-то похожее на равновесие в своей жизни, как все полетело к чертям. Он должен был предвидеть такой исход. 

???

Спустя несколько недель Дерек увидел его.  
Молодого священнослужителя с каштановыми волосами, мягким взглядом карих глаз и чарующей теплой улыбкой, от которой хотелось тоскливо скулить.  
Дерек не мог – не хотел - верить, что новым пресвитером Церкви Святого Августина стал никто иной, как Стайлз Стилински.  
Это было слишком, даже для его нелепой, никчемной жизни. 

???

Дерек, будь его воля, сбежал бы в тот же момент, как только увидел Стилински. Однако жизнь была несправедлива, и бегством спастись не удалось. Стайлз заметил его. Увидел и, широко распахнув глаза, замер. Удивление, граничащее с шоком, заставило Дерека криво улыбнуться. Мягкая улыбка Стилински растаяла, словно туман. Все спокойствие, которое Хейл черпал здесь, исчезло в одно мгновение. Равновесие было утрачено, уютный кокон безмятежности разорван в клочья.  
Резко развернувшись, он направился обратно на выход. Воспоминания лезли наружу, застилали собой внутренний взор и царапали нервы. Он не хотел этой встречи, не хотел вспоминать прошлое, которое было столь терпким и болезненно нежным. Воспоминания душили, будто петля на шее. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь снова увидит Стайлза.  
Дерек столько лет не вспоминал его, и вот, пожалуйста, все забытое и глубоко спрятанное в самые отдаленные уголки сознания вырвалось наружу. Хватило лишь одного мимолетного взгляда.  
Он хотел сбежать, как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.  
Глупые воспоминания, глупые инстинкты.  
Волчья сущность рвалась наружу ощущением предательства, обиды и бессильной злобы. У него не было желания разбираться со всем этим дерьмом спустя столько лет. У него не было сил на это. Он не хотел этого.  
\- Дерек!  
В огромном зале со сводчатыми потолками тихий оклик прозвучал для его сверхчувствительных ушей как крик.  
Зажмурившись, он замер на полушаге. Голос Стайлза, который он не слышал почти десять лет, оглушил, парализовал, подействовал на него, словно круг из рябинового пепла. Он налетел на невидимую стену и не мог сделать и шага вперед, застыв у самых дверей.  
Несколько человек оглянулись и тут же потеряли интерес. Церковный хор начал свое выступление, разрушив тишину, заполнив ее нежными, волшебными голосами.  
Шаги Стилински, громкие для его слуха и неслышные для обычных людей, попадали в такт его сердцу. Никакой хор не мог заглушить этих звуков. Стилински замер за его спиной и, чувствуя его запах, слыша его сердцебиение, чувствуя каждую эмоцию, неприкрытую и искреннюю, Дерек…  
Он обернулся и взглянул в глаза Стайлзу.  
Горечь, которую Дерек пытался скрыть, спрятать обратно, - она отражалась в глазах напротив, и Хейл тонул в ней.  
Неуверенная улыбка, появившаяся на губах Стилински, и то, как близко он был…  
Дерек проглотил ком в горле – свое сердце, не иначе, - и тихо выдохнул, жадно вглядываясь в повзрослевшее лицо. Тот смотрел на него так же, как и десять лет назад, и от этого становилось только хуже.  
Он хотел уйти, сбежать, не вспоминать всего, что между ними было. Хейл слишком долго и усердно выстраивал свою новую жизнь, создавал хотя бы иллюзию мира и покоя. Без надрывов, сложностей и проблем. Он отгородился от мира, а мир отгородился от него. Именно так он и жил все эти годы. Он был один. Всегда. Только вот Стайлз был напоминанием, что одиночество, которое он воздвиг вокруг себя после смерти родных, было лишь картонными стенами. Ненадежными и небезопасными.  
Стайлз шагнул ближе, и Дерек, не выдержав, не сдержавшись, глубоко вдохнул позабытый родной запах, от которого покалывало кончики пальцев и кружилась голова.  
\- Здравствуй, Дерек. 

??? 

Они шли по Центральному парку бок о бок, едва не касаясь друг друга плечами. Молчание, неловкое и густое, повисло между ними и не рассеивалось. Они оба боялись нарушить тишину, поэтому медленно шли по аллеям парка под августовским солнцем, так и не проронив ни слова от самой церкви.  
Дерек не знал, как вести себя. Не знал, что можно говорить, а что нет. Он не знал, что за человек сейчас был рядом с ним. Тот Стайлз, которого он помнил, давным-давно исчез. Остались лишь воспоминания, горькие, нежные, болезненные, - и сейчас рядом с ним был кто-то другой. Похожий, но другой. Чужой. Волку было плевать на чувства Дерека. Волк лишь помнил, что этот запах принадлежит человеку, которого он иначе, как своим, не считал.  
Черная ряса Стайлза, облегающая его стройное тело, струилась по ногам, и Дерек гнал прочь все мысли и воспоминания о том, как по-юношески угловатое тело изгибалось под его руками, как покрывалась испариной кожа, как мутнели от желания и любви эти глаза. Годы сгладили все острые углы, однако Стайлз все так же остался стройным, слегка худощавым. Белая колоратка плотно обтягивала длинную шею, и Дерек не смотрел на нее даже мимолетно. Он не мог. Просто – нет.  
Все происходящее казалось диким, бредовым сном, однако, запахи свежескошенной травы, влажной земли и хот-догов из палатки у входа в парк говорили об обратном. Как и запах Стайлза, который он, казалось бы, позабыл навсегда. Тот пах так же, как и прежде. Хейл готов был сорваться и просто… обнять его. Прижаться лицом между плечом и шеей, стиснуть в своих руках и не отпускать. Он хотел дышать им. Чувствовать тепло тела в своих руках. Ощущать, как бьется чужое сердце о собственные ребра.  
Стилински прочистил горло и заговорил, нарушив тишину своим мягким голосом.  
\- Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.  
Дерек хмыкнул и поглубже спрятал кулаки в карманах куртки. Голос у него был сухой и хриплый. На Стайлза он не смотрел.  
\- Я прихожу сюда не молиться и уж точно не исповедоваться.  
Говорить с ним, спустя столько лет, было непривычно. В голове до сих по не укладывалась мысль, что он стал священником.  
\- И все же, - мягко улыбнулся Стилински, взглянув на небо и прищурившись. – Это здорово.  
\- Наверное, - Дерек пожал плечами и, мельком бросив взгляд на него, задал вопрос, догадываясь об ответе. – Давно ты вернулся в город?  
Стайлз взглянул на него и опустил глаза.  
\- Нет, недавно. Если честно, я не планировал возвращаться…  
Криво улыбнувшись, Хейл отвел глаза в сторону.  
У Стайлза не было причин возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллс. После смерти отца он покинул город почти сразу же. Здесь ничто не держало его, а только напоминало о том, что он потерял всю семью. Сначала маму, а затем и отца.  
В этом они с Дереком и не были похожи. Хейл вернулся обратно, так и не прижившись на чужой территории. Лора осталась в Нью-Йорке вместе с Питером и Корой.  
Стайлз же оставил Дерека и не планировал возвращаться.  
Скривившись от собственных мыслей, он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Знаешь… - Стилински тихо заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова.  
Он даже остановился, замерев посреди аллеи. Дерек застыл в двух шагах от него, обернувшись вполоборота, так и не глядя в глаза.  
\- Знаешь, я хотел написать тебе… Тогда. Хотел позвонить и…  
Стилински горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я хотел извиниться, но просто… не мог. Понимаешь, Дерек? Я не мог. Если бы я услышал тебя…  
Дерек закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки до хруста. Они даже не попрощались. Стайлз просто взял и уехал, едва получил школьный аттестат. Он не сказал Дереку ни слова. Он оставил его одного, едва собранного воедино после пожара… Стайлз собрал его по кусочкам после смерти родных, и Стайлз же стер его в пыль, оставив в одиночестве.  
\- Прости меня, Дерек, - едва слышно прошептал Стилински, сделав шаг навстречу. – Прости, пожалуйста.  
Открыв глаза, Хейл взглянул на него, чувствуя, как собственные внутренности вываливаются ему прямо под ноги.  
Рука Стайлза дернулась, словно он хотел дотронуться до Дерека, но тут же упала вниз. Повисла вдоль тела безжизненной конечностью.  
Годы, потраченные на то, чтобы забыть все случившееся, - их будто бы и не было.  
Однако реальность была не такой, о какой мечталось. Стайлз не вернулся к нему, он не собирался этого делать никогда, и лишь чистая случайность свела их вновь.  
Стайлз был пресвитером в их церкви, и это значило, что он больше не был тем мальчишкой, что исцелил сердце и душу Дерека, тем, кто клялся никогда не бросать его. Все это было ложью – это был все тот же Стайлз, за которым он гнался через весь штат, пытаясь уловить его след.  
Горечь на языке, ее было так много. От нее тошнило.  
Облизнув губы, Хейл скривил их в улыбке. Волк скулил слишком громко, заглушая все мысли. Хотелось обратиться и – убежать. Бежать через парк, за границы города, штата, страны. Он чувствовал себя как никогда уязвимо.  
\- Стайлз. Все в порядке.  
Ложь. Это была очередная ложь.  
И они оба знали это.  
Сделав шаг назад, Стайлз обхватил себя руками и вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо.  
Солнце спряталось в облаках. Дерек отвернулся, чувствуя, как тошнота усиливается.  
Стилински кивнул сам себе и снова тихо повторил:  
\- Хорошо.  
Ничего не было хорошо.  
Дерек не стал прощаться. Он пошел по аллеям парка прочь, а Стайлз не пошел за ним следом, как когда-то давно. В прошлой жизни. 

??? 

Возвращаться было глупо. Нелогично. Опрометчиво. Его жизнь, выстроенная, словно по шаблону, трещала по швам. Дерек утратил то спокойствие, что обрел в стенах церкви. Он работал в мастерской, думая о Стайлзе. Он покупал продукты, думая о Стайлзе. Он засыпал и просыпался, думая о Стайлзе. Это была катастрофа, избежать которой не удалось. Хейл вылетел через лобовое стекло и его тело разбилось об асфальт. Кровь и осколки – вот что было вокруг. И его искореженное тело.  
Возвращаться было неправильно. Непозволительно. Ужасно. И все-таки, он вернулся. 

??? 

Дерек снова стал ходить в церковь, еще чаще, чем прежде.  
Стилински общался с прихожанами, слушал исповеди, проводил воскресные мессы. Он смотрел на Дерека и улыбался горькой, нежной улыбкой, от которой сосало под ложечкой.  
Хейл не имел ни малейшего понятия, для чего он мучает себя. Мучает Стайлза. Он видел, он чувствовал все, что испытывал Стилински.  
И этот запутанный ворох эмоций и чувств, именно он тянул Дерека обратно.  
Хейл не думал ни о Боге, ни о грехе, ни о гиене огненной. Он смотрел на Стайлза и ощущал, как его сердце в груди разрастается. И то, как Стилински смотрел в ответ…  
Дерек простил его.  
Он не мог не простить. 

??? 

Они снова начали общаться, и это общение было похоже на поступь по тонкому весеннему льду. Дерек был уверен, - еще шаг, и он провалится. Уйдет под воду. Захлебнется.  
Осторожность, с которой они находились рядом друг с другом, говорила о слишком многом. Напряжение, неизменно присутствующее в их разговорах, было неотъемлемо. Обреченностью и отчаяньем был пропитан каждый взгляд.  
Дерек задыхался и в то же время чувствовал себя как никогда живым.  
Он не мог вновь отпустить Стайлза, пусть теперь между ними была невидимая стена, которую Стилински воздвиг много лет назад. Выбор, сделанный от отчаянья, от него нельзя было отказаться.  
Дерек знал это, и не смел даже думать о том, чтобы позволить себе лишнее прикосновение. Бикон-Хиллс был слишком маленьким городком, чтобы позволять подобные вольности.  
Все, что ему оставалось – смотреть. Голодно и жадно, впитывая и запоминая каждую эмоцию, каждую улыбку на любимом лице.  
И Стайлз смотрел на него в ответ.  
Этого было достаточно Хейлу - их коротких, редких прогулок в парке, скупых бесед и бесконечных взглядов, чтобы вновь, словно гребанный Франкенштейн, собрать себя по кускам.  
И ожить. 

??? 

Сентябрь окрашивал деревья в желто-оранжевый цвет, предвещая скорые холода. Они снова гуляли в Центральном парке. В раннее воскресное утро в парке не было ни бегунов, ни собачников.  
Стилински мерз, но не жаловался, а Дерек не предлагал ему собственную куртку, зная, что тот откажется.  
Они редко говорили и никогда не затрагивали действительно важных тем. Хейлу не нужны были слова, а Стайлз, кажется, спустя столько лет все же научился хранить молчание.  
И вдруг этим утром он начал негромко говорить. Казалось, он не был до конца уверен, правильно ли поступает. Слова срывались с языка, словно листва с увядающих деревьев. Неизбежно.  
Их негласное табу – не говорить ни о чем важном – рассыпалось осколками прямо под ноги.  
Стайлз говорил так, словно исповедовался. Он говорил то, что никогда и никому не говорил, и Хейл понимал это, чувствовал, знал.  
\- Это случилось пару лет назад. Однажды я проснулся и понял, что потерял ее. Еще вечером, когда я ложился спать, она была со мной, а утром ее уже не было. Она оставила меня, как мои родители. Исчезла. Покинула меня.  
Стайлз шумно выдохнул и тряхнул головой. На его губах застыла горькая улыбка. Они медленно шли по главной аллее, и вокруг шуршала опавшая листва, тревожимая ветром.  
Дерек смотрел себе под ноги, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Чувствуя, как становится больно за Стайлза, как нестерпимо хочется обнять его. Утешить. Он не позволил себе даже прижаться плечом к плечу, сохраняя дистанцию.  
Тот говорил едва слышно, не громче шепота. Но Дерек слышал каждое слово, сказанное и нет. Он слышал все, что чувствовал Стайлз.  
\- Я испугался так, словно… У меня больше никого и ничего не было, понимаешь? И вера, она тоже покинула меня. И я остался ни с чем. Я думал, она вернется. А она не вернулась.  
Дерек хотел сказать хоть что-то, но… Он не мог. Чужие эмоции душили его, ему было плохо, становилось дурно и не хватало воздуха. Хейл лишь внимательно слушал, не смея произнести ни слова.  
Он ненавидел слова и не умел с ними обращаться.  
Стайлз продолжил, будто бы заставляя себя, будто бы каждое слово ранило его, разрывало душу на кровавые лоскуты. Он заговорил торопливо, боясь упустить шанс, упустить мгновение:  
\- Став священником, ты не можешь сбежать от этого. Не можешь сказать: «Извините, я утратил веру!», не можешь снять рясу и колоратку и сказать: «До свидания». Нет. Так не бывает. Страх и ужас, вот что осталось у меня. Ужас, что кто-нибудь узнает об этом. Поймет, что я лицемер, что больше не…  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и перевел дыхание.  
Слова рвались наружу потоком, который слишком долго был заперт внутри него. Дерек догадывался, что он ни разу не позволил себе озвучить вслух все то, что говорил сейчас.  
\- Сохранить видимость, несмотря на то, что я утратил внутреннюю благодать. Думать, как священник и говорить, как священник. Я боялся, что кто-нибудь однажды поймет, что я…  
Стайлз остановился, и Дерек взглянул ему в лицо. На его побелевшем лице отчетливо проступили алые пятна румянца. Маска благочестивого священника раскололась, явив истинное лицо и живые эмоции.  
Неуверенность, страх, отчаянье, боль.  
Хейл захлебывался в его эмоциях, но единственным его желанием было не дать утонуть Стайлзу. Ему так хотелось обнять его, поцеловать его, прижать к себе и пообещать, что все будет хорошо…  
Дерек не верил в Бога, но сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось убедить Стайлза, что он не один. Что он никогда не был один. Никогда.  
\- Я обманщик, Дерек, - едва слышно прошептал Стилински, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Не выдержав, не сдержавшись, он шагнул навстречу.  
Хейл сжал челюсти до боли, не позволяя ни слову сорваться с языка, и осторожно, боясь собственных действий, взял пальцы Стайлза в свои ладони. Он молчал и крепко сжимал чужие замерзшие руки в своих, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы показать, что Стайлз не один.  
Стилински широко распахнул глаза, но не отдернул рук. И мир вокруг них, казалось, замер, застыл, словно в янтаре. Две глупые маленькие мошки, попавшие в смолу, без шанса вырваться и улететь. Вот кем они были на самом деле.  
Тоска, от которой хотелось выть, раздирала внутренности. Дерек готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы все исправить, но он не мог вернуть Стайлзу его веру в Бога.  
Хейл прижал его ладони к своей груди, и, не опуская глаз, едва слышно выдохнул:  
\- Ты не один. Слышишь, Стайлз? Ты больше не один.  
И пусть это все, что он мог дать, Дерек надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Что хотя бы это Стайлз примет. Он не был уверен, захочет ли тот чего-то большего, что Хейл мог бы дать ему. Сможет ли он принять хотя бы это. Сомнения, неуверенность, страх. Дереку показалось, что он взаправду услышал, как под ногами хрустит тонкий весенний лед.  
Мгновение. И Стайлз закрыл глаза, а его плечи расслабились.  
Он прижимал пальцы к груди Дерека, будто бы желая взять в руки его сердце. И, видит Бог, Хейл готов был разодрать свою грудь собственными когтями, чтобы вытащить глупое, израненное сердце наружу, и отдать его, если бы Стайлз только пожелал этого.  
Дерек не верил в Бога, но сейчас, стоя посреди безлюдного парка и прижимая чужие ладони к своей груди, он как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы поверить в него. 

??? 

Бог вернул ему Стайлза, ответив на все невысказанные молитвы. 

END


End file.
